Weather Conditions
by KimberlySan
Summary: Stupid drabbles about Kenpachi and Unohana. Yeah, I love this crack pairing. Enjoy! :D


**Weather Conditions**

By: Kimmy-Sama

a/n: So… this is just random drabbles about KenpachixUnohana and some cute Yachiru thrown in. Mix and enjoy!

**RAIN**

Kenpachi always hated the rain.

It wasn't because it was cold most of the time. It was all because the fights he got into in the rain, they were always the worst battles and the worst enemies. He could fight just fine in the worst kind of harsh rain, but then who ever he seemed to fight couldn't see well or slowed down immensely. It just pissed him off more that he got to kill the bastards without any resistance.

But even more so Kenpachi hated the rain today because he had something planed that he knew would benefit him more then greener grass in his division's courtyard.

"Ken-chan!! You haven't left yet??" Yachiru asked as she tugged on her taichou's coat. He was standing through an open door, looking out at the pouring rain and darkened skies.

"No.." Frustrated, he turned and walked away, not minding his adopted daughter jumping up and grabbing his shoulder. "Unohana and I have to reschedule."

The overcast weather had made his picnic plans with the 4th taichou pretty much out the window.

**SNOW**

The courtyard of the 4th division was the best out of all 13 squads; Unohana knew. It had the most space, most places to sit and watch the small stream that flowed calmly through it; and always the most beautiful flowers.

Winter was harsh for it however and the flowers were all gone until spring, dead or hibernating until the fresh sun could bring them back. She usually didn't like to come here at all during the winter months.

Bearing the cold gust from the outdoors, she opened the doorway and stepped through to the now all white courtyard. The first snow must have been coming down all morning and she had no idea. Thankful she had put on an extra coat, she stepped out and down the small stairs to the open.

She immediately saw her visitor she had been informed about standing not to far from the main doors. He stood with his head held high, face looking upwards at the falling snow. Light specks stuck to his hair and clothes and as she got closer to him, his vision was instantly on her. She could almost feel the slight warmth of her cheeks in the cold breeze.

"Oi… Unohana. Busy?"

His simplicity of words made her smile lightly. "Not at the moment, Zaraki-taichou."

"Let me take ya to lunch."

The courtyard was more beautiful on that day then any other she had seen; at least in Unohana's opinion.

**WIND**

It had been a horrible day. Not only did everyone in his division decide to skip out of training and run off to various bars and restaurants, but Yachiru had gone missing for the past five hours and Kenpachi couldn't find her anywhere. The last he had seen her she was running after some small dog that she had found outside that she had decided she wanted to keep.

Kenpachi never in his life wanted a beer so badly.

After walking out of the second division (he had been almost forced out by a very upset Soi-fon who was in the middle of bathing when he decided to storm into her quarters) he cursed the sky. As if pushing him, the wind kicked up so hard that he had to close his eyes against it.

It didn't stop; the wind kept trying to kick his ass as he walked onwards, and keeping an ear out for the sound of Yachiru or that crazy dog she had been following.

"Kite-san!!! Kite-san!!!"

What luck for him.

Rushing towards the sounds of Yachiru's cries, he found a wall blocking his way. Ignoring the fact the wind had started to make his hair start to fall down from the spikes he kept them in; he kneeled low then jumped upwards above the wall.

Only to be met right in the face by a white object with sticks.

It hurt and didn't die down as he opened his eyes and looked down from his perched position on the high wall. There Yachiru and the 4th captain stood, looking both surprised and a little upset. The string that had been attached to the kite that viciously attacked him was now in his hands, among the destroyed remains of the kite itself.

"Ken-chan!!! You killed Kite-san!!"

Again… he wanted that beer.

**HEAT**

"Pretty Braid-chan!!" Yachiru called loudly, her free hand waving wildly back and forth as the other held onto Kenpachi's shirt with force. Unohana had to keep from smiling too much at the scene in front of her; a very upset looking Kenpachi, wearing a buttoned up shirt and shorts and a very happy Yachiru wearing the cutest sundress with pink bunnies on it.

She was glad she had agreed on this, after all she did have some extra time off and Yachiru had asked so fiercely with tears in her eyes that Unohana could never refuse.

_"It's so hot here…. We should all go to the beach together!!!" _

_"Yachiru!"_

_"But Ken-chan!!! You said you wouldn't mind seeing Pretty-braid-chan in a swimsu..-"_

_Unohana watched as Kenpachi put a hand over the young one's mouth. "Brat…"_

_Pushing his hand away, she jumped over to the very startled Unohana. "Please??" She even sniffled. _

So here she was, in the real world with the 11th division taichou and fukutaichou, both dressed for the beach. She also wore a simple sundress, yellow with simple white trim. Instead of in a braid, her hair flowed freely behind her and she tried not to blush at the looks that Kenpachi was giving her.

"You look pretty!" Yachiru said with a smile. She jumped down to grab the 4th taichou's hand. "Doesn't she look pretty Ken-chan?"

Unohana found the heat from her cheeks worse then the sun's as he gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. "Yeah… she does."


End file.
